It's Not Sympathy
by val'tanelle
Summary: S2 - The Tenkai’s sister was dead, the moral of the castle was low, and the final battle is nearing. Viki is clueless as usual, asking a wind magician for a picnic outside. The main problem was it was Luc.
1. scene i : can you cage the wind?

**It's Not Sympathy**_**  
By Himig**_

**Summary:**  
S2 The Tenkai's sister was dead, the moral of the castle was low, and the final battle is nearing. Viki is clueless as usual, asking a wind magician for a picnic outside. The main problem was it was Luc.

**Disclaimer:**  
...no, don't own S2.

**Author's Note:**  
There's a story that I've been playing in my mind but I couldn't put it into actual work since I never played Suikoden 3. To release the inside frustration, I'm writing a S2 sidestory about Luc. This was the time when Viki asked Luc for a picnic. I decided the setting would be before the final battle after Matilda Kingdom had fallen.

This isn't a one-shot. It's a series of short stories centering around Luc, eventually leading to the said picnic in the storyline.

**Warning:**  
Spoilers

* * *

**It's Not Sympathy**_**  
Scene 1: can you cage the wind?**_

* * *

Luc have always criticized, or maybe wondered how the castle, the North Window Castle, could be so full of life and normality when it was the headquarters of the opposing rebellion against Highland that started from a small foreign organization in the City-States. He was always by the stone tablet, leaning on the wall and hearing the echoes of children as they run through the halls. Often times, the children would poke fun at him for his long hair and was humiliated when the female population of the children said he was cute. Disappearing was the answer and the practice made it easier.

Teleportation was the advantage of Luc's power. He could only teleport himself of course. He wasn't a teleporter like the klutz and dopey teleportress, Viki. So most of the time when Lord Riou would call for him for a mission, Leona, the barkeeper, could not find him after he stopped lingering by the stone tablet. It was troublesome to look for him in the whole castle.

His second place to stay was at the garden in the castle near the towers. He somehow befriended the musician, twelve-year-old Connell. He enjoyed the fact the boy was quiet and respected Luc's need for privacy. Of course, his joy came to an end when Lord Riou started to bring those DoReMi elves for Connell who were especially talented for creating sounds. While Connell was not a mere amateur musician, for Luc, those DoReMi elves were not the sounds Luc considered pleasant.

He gave them a glare as Connell played as the conductor for his complete set of DoReMi elves.

"Luc, what sound do you feel like wanting?" Connell asked him.

"Nothing," he said, closing his eyes. "I find their sounds annoying."

Connell looked up and stared dreamily. Luc arched an eyebrow at the boy, ignoring the glares and the immature tongues stuck at him. Connell closed his eyes gently, not saying a word and then a smile was forming on his lips.

"The wind is blowing."

"..."

"The wind is the origin of all sounds, did you know that? It's silence. But when the wind is happy, sad, angry, upset...the mood of the wind created sounds."

"Is that a logical explanation or a philosophical one?"

Connell opened his eyes, a youthful smile directed to Luc.

"It's my opinion. What do you think, Luc? I can hear your heart and it's silent. But the wind is bored and tired, don't you think? The wind cannot create sounds because it is locked deep inside there. The wind wants to create sounds but a wind isn't wind when it is still. It's not even silence...it's turmoil."

Luc saw the boy place a clenched fist on his chest, thinking silently and listening.

"Make up your mind. Is it silence or turmoil?"

Connell opened his eyes again. The gentle gold eyes looked without fear at the anti-social magician.

"What do you think, Luc?"

Luc could probably stand the DoReMi elves for a while despite his history with them when he was forced to tag along Lord Riou and the other Stars of Destiny who could infiltrate as students in New Leaf Academy in Greenhill to find about Lady Teresa's whereabouts. Being a magician, he was of course, practically, required. He was a great convenient member in the party.

"COVER YOUR EARS!"

Luc heard Lord Riou's voice very well but it's not like the archer's, Kinnison, dog could cover his. As the dog, half dog and half wolf, Shiro, was needed to track down Lady Teresa's scent, they couldn't let him faint. Besides, the dog had saved him a couple of times before. He went on to use his rune to heal the dog or else Shiro would go crazy by the next DoReMi elves combo.

It was by Luc's expense.

Luc's ears could have popped but his brain was pierced like a cold sword thrust to him. Without control, he swung his staff in random directions, the noise driving him crazy quite literally. It would last for a while but when he activated his rune by accident, it was a disaster. The solution was to knock him down. Of course, that was Sasuke's, the youngest of the three ninja from Rokaku, solution. When he was brought to consciousness, feeling Lord Riou's Bright Shield Rune healing him, he could hear Lord Riou berating Sasuke for acting without his orders. His non-related sister, Nanami added to that but Luc knew the right arm she was gripping was injured because of his wind rune during his state of confusion.

While the DoReMi elves Lord Riou brought weren't the brain-damaging, aggressive elves he brought, Luc held distrust against them. Onto Connell's hand, it did seem better but when Lord Riou recruited the narcissists who enjoyed the garden and Connell's music, he simply must go.

The next choice was yet another floor in the tower. He ended up where Flik, a mercenary who was also part of the war three years ago, one of the founders of the resistance, was staying.

"Luc!" Flik said, his sword drawn. "You startled me!"

Having teleported here to see if it was vacant, Luc prepared to leave again, spotting the statue of a familiar person.

Flik unsheathed his sword, following Luc's gaze at the humanoid statue. "Ah, that's Wakaba. She's been useful in missions recently."

"I honestly thought it would be your bear friend or you," Luc said, not sounding really interested.

"We haven't really been in the battle with Riou lately." Flik leaned on the rails of the terrace, wearily sighing. "We've been on meetings instead and pulling out Shu's plans rather than direct combat. Most adults are."

"Ironically, the one leading all of you is a mere fifteen-year-old."

Flik glared at Luc. "Don't you mean 'all of us? And it's not like we chose this fate."

"I supposed Lord Riou did," Luc said sardonically.

Flik glared darker at Luc. "I don't understand how destiny really works, but you're the seer's apprentice. Why not enlighten me?"

"As if a foolish man like you will understand," was Luc's answer.

Flik sighed, trying not to get angry at a 'kid'. "...I supposed." Flik turned to look at the view of the ground. "It was her decision though that led him as the leader."

Luc watched the man quietly, aware who the pronouns were.

"And then things just happened that led to so many things...maybe that's fate. It was our decisions. It's not something that was set in stone...what do you think, Luc?"

When Flik turned around, Luc was gone.

The last resort was the very top of the castle but it was occupied by the griffin, Feather. It's not like the griffin talks so it was bearable...

Luc only stayed at the rooftop when it was morning and evening. During the afternoon, he stays by the stone tablet as most children were napping. By late afternoon, it was time to go. The sun was bearable in the place above and the view was good.

Of course, not all things were good...sometimes, they were better.

Feather looked like he was an idle creature. He stayed on his place all day without even a caw. When there was an intruder though, Feather was the first to move into action.

Luc admitted that he was startled when the griffon suddenly spread his wings and let out a fierce caw. Like an alarm, the guards at night scattered and the griffon literally dived into action. From time to time, they were indeed intruders and Feather never mistaken a friend from a foe. After that, the griffon would return to the same spot, always observing the place below.

Being a wind magician, their common element created an unexplained bond between them that eventually, even if he knew it may sound stupid, he asked...

"Why do you protect this castle?"

Luc wasn't an idiot. Feather was a smart griffon and he was a wind magician. Feather could understand English quite well if he assumed right based on his studies. Luc may not understand word per word what Feather may say back, but...

"Lord Riou had indeed saved your life, but you can't possibly be in debt with him forever."

Feather moved from his relaxed position, sitting on his rear and straightening his back. He looked so tall and majestic. One swipe from his talons and Luc's head can be cut cleanly of. The griffon's eyes looked at him before melting his gaze on the evening sky. Feather cawed and spread his wings. Not a single feather fell off. Luc have noticed that even with Feather's powerful, beating wings, not a single feather would even fall.

Luc turned to gaze at the same sky. He had seen it many times. It looked the same every night as if a day had never passed by.

Not a lot had happened in a single night but once, when Luc felt tired, he didn't feel like returning to sit in front of the stone tablet and sleep there. They were offered rooms, but Luc refused to have one. He never stepped in the inn in the castle either. This time, he slept in the very top of the castle. When Luc woke up, he was by the feathers of the griffon.

Luc blinked, rather not used to the extra comfortable bed he had. Feather didn't respond to a caw, which Luc was a bit grateful of. He didn't want to hear it after just waking up. Instead, he nudged his beak at Luc's head. Luc shoved Feather without effort, standing up and at once, he was completely awake.

The sun was not even out. It was yet to be dawn. Luc stared at the blank, starless sky and at once, he felt the griffon moving. And then, he cawed.

"You're going to wake everyone in the castle," he said to Feather, picking his staff. When he picked up his staff, he felt the wind suddenly moving after Feather's beak nudged him from behind. The sky disappeared and he was now starring at the ground—coming closer.

Luc was falling.

He had his staff, he was a wind magician, and he knew how to teleport. Falling wasn't a big problem but it wasn't an accident. Feather had pushed him and Feather had caught him.

Awkwardly, Luc fell in between Feather's wings. He felt just how powerful the wings were whipping. He clutched tight onto Feather's neck, trying to get in a better position in his knelt, make-shift position.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. He couldn't even swing his staff now. His hands were clutching on Feather's neck or risk getting beaten and blown by Feather's wings, or blown then beaten.

Feather gave a loud caw as a response. The morning air was cold and Luc froze in his position while Feather gained altitude. He managed to get in a better sitting position but he can barely move now. Clouds and clouds were deformed as Feather introduced him to them in the sky. Feather did some tricky moves Luc wasn't grateful of. It made him sick.

Luc learned griffons weren't meant to be ride on. It explains why they are not griffon riders.

They remained in the sky for hours. Luc could not banter as much as he would but was slowly getting used with Feather's speed. His head was ducked and his arms were frozen. His eyes looked at the smaller grounds of the castle and the large sky. Soon, another hour later, the sun appeared.

Feather glided and Luc held on tight. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the bright sun. Feather was flying toward it and instantly...the cold was gone.

Luc already forgot he was abducted into this flight but after spending hours, he became bored and started to see the sky he thought was the same everyday. Slowly, he realized something, his face still indifferent but this time, he was hiding no thoughts for only emotions flooded in. When Feather introduced the sun, Luc felt the strangest sensation he had...

Finally, Feather landed back to the tower. Luc remained on his place for a couple of seconds, trying to get his head from spinning. The different altitude was making him dizzy. Once his vision was clear, he jumped off with his staff on his hand.

"...I see."

Feather cawed.

Luc didn't understand very clearly what the griffon wanted to say. He asked why he wanted to protect the castle but Luc didn't get an answer. It seemed as if the griffon wanted to tell him something else. Still, the flight had not been a meaningless thing. Luc did learn something but he chose not to say anything about that.

Luc considered the rooftop the place where he can stay but shortly afterwards he caught Flik there at night and of course, his fangirl, Nina tailing him. Luc did rub it in on Flik before teleporting. Frustrating a person was an amusing side-hobby.

Just as Luc was retreating to his usual spot by the stone tablet, Futch has been there, waiting for him. Without hesitating, he took his spot without even a 'hi' to the dragon knight.

"Luc!"

As if he just noticed him, Luc said, crossing his arms, "what do you want?"

"Bright is missing," he said breathlessly. "He's actually been...disappearing but now, I can't find him!"

"Complain to Lord Riou," Luc said without a hint of concern. "He should be able to have everyone in the castle looking for your dragon."

Futch glared at Luc. "I can't ask Lord Riou..."

"He's the lord of the castle and he recruited you. It's also his responsibility."

"Bright's my responsibility, not him. And he's very busy. I can't ask him for something so unimportant!"

"Then don't look for Bright anymore since he's not very important after all."

When Futch became flustered, Luc smiled slightly at the boy's expression. Realizing he was playing in one of Luc's tricks again, Futch tried again. "Please, Luc. It's not like you're busy..."

"Very well," Luc said. Without waiting for Luc to say anything else, he waved his staff and disappeared.

The instant Luc disappeared, he reappeared. Futch was quite baffled.

"I found your dragon."

"Really?"

The first thing that came to Luc's mind was the rooftop of the castle where Feather was. He thought navigating from above would be good and question Feather to end Futch's matronly worries. But he honestly thought the dragon was simply going to be there. Once Futch did get there (not able to teleport Futch with him and if he could, will definitely not because Luc is just like that), he immediately stopped Bright from jumping off.

Luc pointed out he had wings.

"He can't fly yet! Not from this height!"

Futch pulled Bright away, putting him on the flat surface of the roof near Feather, looking at him in the eyes. "Have you been doing this every night, Bright?"

Luc watched how much of a matron the fourteen-year-old Dragon Apprentice was. Three years ago, Futch was a mere child who had nothing in mind but dragons. For a normal child to imagine like him of dragons all day, it would make the child extremely creative and adventurous. Since Futch is a true Dragon Apprentice, Futch wasn't a very creative and adventurous child, but he was naïve at times.

Oh yes, three years ago they were in the same army but it wasn't until his former dragon, Black died was he recognized as a star. It was something close to maturing. Luc was quite surprised to see not a single tear slid past Futch's eyes. Perhaps it is his naïve belief that Black had saved him.

"…I guess you can't cage the wind," Futch said, rubbing Bright's clear head as the wind blew. "What do you think, Luc?"

Quite tired of hearing questions directed at him, he shot to Futch, "This is a waste of time."

"Not that! I mean, with what I said. Bright has been trying to fly. It's natural for dragons, of course. They're not dragons if they can't fly."

Luc waved his rod to teleport away, only saying, "It's not called wind when it is caged."

_End of Scene 1. _


	2. scene ii : when does the wind stop?

* * *

**It's not Sympathy**_**  
Scene 2: when does the wind stop?**_

* * *

Isolated once more by the stone tablet, Luc became another part of the picture as seen everyday in the hallway. What he was thinking about, no one had ever tried asking. His cold interior and his regal air and magician clothes were completely intimidating. Not a lot considered magicians to be sociable; they were superior in many ways and people have jumped to such conclusions talking to them would lead only to undesirable results. Such judgment wasn't too ideal when the rebellion was still small.

Take Lord Riou's sister for example.

"Hi!" the brown-haired, tomboyish girl greeted happily. Even if she was generally sociable with that winning smile of hers, a good eye can easily see the weariness in her mask. Luc didn't possess one; he wasn't a people person, see.

"Is there something you want?" Luc asked with no politeness or coldness in his voice. He was just newly instated in the army by his mistress, Lady Leknaat like three years ago. One can perhaps say he was still acting in a good behavior.

"Nothing really," she answered, clasping her hands behind her back and completely taking all Luc's view by standing in front of him. "I just want to meet the people around the castle. You've met my brother, right?"

"Not exactly, but who doesn't know the lord of the castle?"

"Yea, I guess. He's almost some sort of celebrity. Even if all of us are in the same roof, we don't really know each other…"

A bitter message in her voice made Luc feel like this conversation was as useless as it was in the beginning but Luc hadn't said anything. He was in quite a good behavior, no?

"Well, for my brother, I'd like to welcome you—Luc, right? You really made a show with that seer…you know Flik and Viktor? They don't seem to like you a lot, but that's okay! I'd like to hear how though."

Luc was tempted to simply say, "So?" but he had made a remarkable politeness in the very little scale of 0-1 he has. In this scale, we grade him 1, and bingo, that's the highest! "We fought in the same side three years ago in the Gate Rune Wars, but we're only fighting on the same side. It wasn't exactly the time making friends."

And of course, although it was unintentional, his politeness scale just became 0 for Nanami was silenced with what he said. Luc didn't mean to hurt her—he was just being 'outspoken', doing his end of conversation.

"Oh…yea, maybe you're right."

Luc didn't say anything, mildly interested now with what she has to say. After a little while, he already knew what have hurt her…and saw just how misplaced the smile on her face was.

Luc closed his eyes for a few seconds, opening them again, trying to think how to put his thoughts in words correctly. "I apologize for my words, but this is war and it's normal you are concerned for your brother. The change must have shocked you, but the situation might be worse for Lord Riou. You are among the people he is at least familiar with, who he can freely confide amidst this."

Nanami was speechless to what to say, having words of great wisdom and comfort coming from a stranger of cold exterior. Nanami's eyes laid on Luc's shoe as if she was feeling great shame before a smile came on her face again.

"You're right! It's not time for me to be sad, my little brother needs me! Thanks Luc!"

Well, the result wasn't exactly undesirable, but he was scaled with the politeness of 1, right? Even so, Nanami haven't approached Luc in a great period of time. It's probably because Lord Riou was extremely busy and she had more selection for a better company.

Take Millie and her out-of-the-world rodent, Bonaparte for example.

"Hi!"

"……….."

The cheerful, adorable girl was intimidated by his silence. Luc simply did not know how to react, but remaining silent was actually not his style.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Just saying hi…and introduce Bonaparte too—isn't he so cute?" Mille was practically dying to introduce her pet. The beady eyes could scare any child but Luc was not a child despite his features and Bonaparte was – strange, yes, but not scary.

Again with Millie's knack for making any person speechless, Luc remained silent. Millie didn't seem to mind the silence no longer, already assuming Luc had agreed with her. Satisfied by just doing that, Millie started talking and cuddling the monstrous pet and departed.

Luc was terribly uninterested with the population in the castle. He was rarely summoned so he easily grew bored. It was so tedious and dull around the castle for him. There aren't a lot to do. Some people can be bored in the castle too but unlike Luc, they decide to socialize.

Take Zamza for example.

Zamza was a self-proclaimed talented magician and fighter. He didn't particularly like to socialize—he enjoys bragging, and talking about himself. Regrettably, everyone in the castle knew already his past of expulsion in a magic academy for rebelling of the basic principles that the body must be trained like the mind too. He had acted high-and-mighty as usual about this, preaching every now and then about his assertiveness of this idea and how he made himself a big critic.

"I heard you were a powerful magician," Zamza said with a sneering face as he approached Luc.

"I am," he answered plainly, not at all cautious with the approach. "I have trained in the Magician's Island under Lady Leknaat for years."

Zamza looked at his countenance from head to toe and an even more annoying smirk crawled in his face. "Another student who follows a straight line? I see you are too dependent of others and their knowledge. Obviously, you are no different from other magicians. You will strive to reach a limited goal and let your weaknesses grow, thinking it is fine, but it isn't! Unlike you, I have trained my body and my mind and let them work together. I have no weaknesses and obviously, I am reaching my unlimited potential. Magic alone is useless, muscles alone is weak. Together, it is unstoppable—I am unstoppable!"

"Even if you have the formula, it doesn't mean it will result to a desirable answer that will satisfy all the questions of the problem," Luc said coldly. "That's an idealist greatest weakness. Isn't it ironic?"

"An answer?" Zamza said, laughing with much malicious humor in it. "Let us test this 'formula' then and see if it will satisfy everything! I will defeat you in a duel, little boy!"

Luc glared at the vein man. "There's nothing to prove and I have no need to waste time for meaningless actions. I've been ordered here only to aid Lord Riou, now if you have no more business with me, leave."

Zamza's lips quivered. "A coward, I see! Well, I understand why you cower before me."

"How delusional are you? Your thoughts are creating an imaginative layer of your false idea in reality. Open your eyes—I am neither a coward nor do I cower before you."

"You're stubborn and all talk, boy!"

"And you're just all talk. An adult bragging of his superiority on a 'boy'? You must be sensational."

What happened next had hurt Luc's pride a lot. Zamza's temper ended and he launched an attack at Luc. Cornered in front of the stone tablet, he wasn't able to dodge, and Zamza's fist hit his stomach straight on. Luc coughed and used his rod to support his weight. He was weakened easily by one strike but Zamza wasn't satisfied yet.

The on-lookers had been siding with Luc secretly but when Zamza deliberately attacked, it was out of the line. They didn't bother hiding their biased statements but with the current situation, it wasn't very biased.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" a soldier yelled as a frightened mother pulled her two children.

Luc was obviously not going to stay quiet anymore. He had shown mercy for he was fiercely loyal to Lady Leknaat and he was beyond immature like this wrenched man. But he will have to show the no one can step over him—no one was going to rule him.

Immediately, a glowering Luc who was raising his head called the winds to his side. The wind came in the powerful light of green, emitting from the power of Luc's rune. His hair and robes billowed from the wind. The soldiers who were planning to intercept were discouraged—they have never seen an angry Luc before. Aware of his powers, they fear it would be greater now that he is angry. They didn't want to first feel the power of an angry wind magician and they partly believed Zamza should taste it first.

"Stop!"

The soldiers were guilty, relieved, and disappointed at the same time. When the duel hadn't even began, the lord of the castle came and he wasn't obviously going to watch two of his recruits tear each other to shreds.

Lord Riou with Nanami and Eilie, the knife thrower gypsy, were told of what happened quickly by a soldier. Zamza have relaxed his composure but ready to tell his side of story to the lord where he can complain—like always. Luc still look like he was going to go ballistic completely.

"This boy insulted me! He refused even a duel and chickened his way out by his big words!" Zamza said irately.

Of course, everyone was simply on Luc's side this time. Oh they knew how Luc can by sometimes, but everyone would be Luc-ish when it comes to Zamza.

"I bet you said meaner things to him!" Nanami retorted, defending Luc's side.

Zamza looked affronted. "Take those words back!"

Even though Lord Riou was not known to be biased, he still has the urge to defend his sister. "She doesn't have to," he said, making sure his sister doesn't say anything back as well. "You can duel but only in an honorable manner. This is a squabble with violence—and inside the castle! Just pull back and think about it. I know arguments are natural especially since we're all different, but you two should know this better than me. It's best to just accept each other than try to settle who's right and who's wrong."

Luc ideally got the message that they were, in short, being immature. He could probably argue further, but he wouldn't because if he did, he would further prove Lord Riou's point while paradoxically saying the very opposite. With this thought, his head cooled down immediately and thinking without his emotion-biased thoughts. Zamza was different though but did submit. He gave Luc one last sneering look and left.

"Are you all right?" Nanami asked Luc.

Eilie watched Zamza go until he was out of earshot. "To be honest, I wished he'd learned his lesson the hard way. Maybe I can try asking him to hold an apple in his face for my target practice."

Lord Riou smiled at Eilie's comment, containing a chuckle. He approached Luc, putting a hand on his back. "I'm glad you tried to stop yourself than attacking immediately."

Luc tried to poise himself in a more dignified matter but the pain in his stomach hadn't receded yet. Luc didn't appreciate the hand on his shoulder either. He looked at Lord Riou frigidly and moved his shoulder rudely. "I do not get involve in squabbles, as you say, Lord Riou."

"Not you too," he said awkwardly. "Calling me 'Lord'…"

"It feels weird too," Nanami said.

"Yea, it does," Eilie agreed, nodding. "I'm not going to start calling you that, unless you actually enjoy it."

Eilie smiled at Riou, which the boy returned. "No, I don't," he said.

"It's a sign of neutral respect," Luc said. "We don't know each other personally. Like many others under your command, I respect you as the leader and therefore calling you with the rightful title. It's part of authority and discipline."

Riou blushed pink. "Thanks, but you can just call me Riou, Luc."

"…of course."

Still, Luc had always called the Tenkai with the prefix 'Lord'. It was respect, as he said, which was partly true, but calling him by his name would mean they were friends. Obviously, they weren't.

In fact, he barely addressed anyone by name. He called Flik, 'the blue guy', Viktor as 'the bear', Shu as 'the strategist', Viki as 'the teleportress', and so many other names. He never talked directly to anyone. If he did, he would be talking as if the person isn't in front of his face.

"You…"

The green bandanna, the mark on the right hand, and the blond, axe-wielding man who was with him—

"Do you know him?" Nanami asked curiously.

It happened a few months ago when Shu proposed an alliance with Toran Republic. Hearing the familiar government struck nothing in Luc but Lord Riou approached him to come with him. Normally, Luc didn't question his decisions but did so anyway. Either Flik or Viktor is a finer option since President Lepant of the Toran Republic knew them and their credits should win the chances of an alliance.

Lord Riou looked surprised. "I never really thought of it that way…"

Still, there was no change of party members especially with an impatient Sheena, son of the president. Freed Yamamoto, the former advisor of the deceased mayor of South Window, was to escort them. Riou felt a bit uncomfortable since the man was against his decision. He was rest assured Freed had no grudge against him but was just personally against it.

Riou's party made a stop by South Window by Freed's request. Riou happily obliged and there, his personal reason was revealed. As if putting a sword on a stone, he left his past for he knew he has a duty to resume in the war. They continued to Radat where Freed, a familiar face around, requested a man by the docks to lend them a boat. Kinnison looked a bit uneasy like Shiro.

"I'm not very used with the waters," he said. The archer had always traveled on foot but Sheena assured him sarcastically it was all land and trees to Gregminster from Banner Village. They were aware of it but Sheena didn't like to walk for long distances. It was convenient though; originally, Templeton, the mapmaker, simply requested Riou if he can check if any routes have changed in the Toran Republic. Since they were going to pass by a forest, Riou suggested Kinnison for the job and the archer good-naturedly agreed.

Everyone else has their purposes—Nanami was always by her brother's side, Freed was their guide, Kinnison was on by request, Shiro, his dog, was of course with him and Luc—well, apparently, Lord Riou doesn't think too much about these things.

As soon as they landed, Freed suggested for them to go straight to the forest as the path would be more dangerous at night. It was also to save time. Unfortunately, a boy, who eerily looked like Lord Riou, though he was dressed only like him, dragged Riou instantly to the inn. The lord didn't seem to mind, hoping it wouldn't take too long though.

Lord Riou was quite a celebrity. The people of the inn rose from their seats and the child, Ko was berated for bothering him by his sister, Ellie. At this point, something interesting happens.

"McDohl?"

Ko nodded at Lord Riou. "I forgot his name, but that's his last name—I think. It starts with T, but I forgot…"

Lord Riou seemed rather keen on confirming what he heard. He insisted on staying once they were free from the people just for this cause. He didn't reveal the real reason though—Luc didn't know either.

Later that night, Lord Riou left the inn but came back empty-handed. Once the morning came, he wasn't around. Nanami shortly asked where he was but he came back. When he did, he looked a bit off.

"Lord Riou?"

Freed looked bemused as Riou was heading to the wrong direction.

"Hold on," he muttered and turned to the path near the end. The party members looked each other but followed their leader.

Luc had no guess what he was up to until a blond man with a green cape, his face old from his age, came rushing past them.

"Riou, why did you lie?" Nanami asked, finding it hard to look for a reason to not get angry.

Lord Riou was quite an actor but he never used this to deceive anyone—without a good reason anyway. For some reasons, he said to the man who was guarding the path that Ko was in the mountains, attacked by bandits. He did look a bit guilty for lying but didn't reply to his sister. He walked through the once guarded path until he broke into a run, seeing a young man fishing at the end of the path.

Luc was the only one who recognized him. For that to be true, perhaps the others were curious if they were friends in some way. No one knew how Luc's friends were.

The man fishing was alert at the unfamiliar guests, grabbing a bo staff and ready to spring into action. It was Luc's words that made him relax.

"Do you know him?"

No one answered Nanami.

Lord Riou looked tentative. "Are you…sir McDohl?"

The young man in question gagged. "Sir?"

Freed's eyes finally flashed into recognition. "Tir McDohl! Now I remember. Lord Riou, he is Lord McDohl, the hero of the Gate Rune Wars!"

Only Nanami showed a sign of surprise. Kinnison looked interested at the news but had always been reserved like Luc. Luc already knew who the man was—and it seem, so did Lord Riou.

Lord McDohl looked weary. "That was a long time ago. Tir would be fine."

Luc was glad Tir wasn't looking at him as he was the only familiar face. There seemed to be a silent conversation between the two Tenkai's already.

"You looked very young," Freed observed.

"I get that a lot," Tir said, trying to smile. "But I'm almost twenty—where's Gremio?"

He wanted to change the subject quickly, making sure no one else gets to ask.

"I want to talk to you," Lord Riou said.

Lord Riou's luck ended when karma comes around. Gremio, the man whom Lord Riou lied from, came rushing and informing the young master of the situation. Lord Riou told them the truth guiltily, but determined to correct what he did.

Ko couldn't be found anywhere.

They searched the Banner Pass for any signs of Ko with Luc trying to ignore completely the presence of Tir. He along with his servant joined their party to search for him. Kinnison and Shiro separated for their own search in the deeper parts of the forest. After an hour later, they found the unconscious boy and a very large caterpillar—by a very large caterpillar, a monstrous caterpillar.

Aside from Nanami's constant complains of the disgusting creature, they were having a rather challenging time. Lord Riou seemed to be saving his Bright Shield Rune for Ko, leaving it to Luc to use his Wind Rune to heal them. Most of the time, he tries to blow the annoying spores or the beast when it comes. It was tiring since Lord McDohl was refraining from using his True Rune.

Something annoying happened. Just as they thought it was over, the giant caterpillar evolved to a giant moth—by giant moth, a very dangerous monstrous giant moth.

Having used up already his rune's power, the party was easily falling down. Doing one last effort with his rune, Luc summoned most of the power of his 'Wind Rune' with Shining Wind. It gave desirable results except for one angry moth.

Luc pulled back from the battle, knowing he has no more use but to give them a couple more of his Healing Wind.

"Young Master!" Gremio shouted.

Tir took a nasty hit from the moth and looked extremely pale. The moth buffeted everyone with its gust. Luc was fighting with his own elemental rune.

"Tir!" Luc shouted amidst the gusts of wind. He used his last power for a Healing Wind for the former hero. Green light surrounded the young McDohl like a protective shield against the moth. Tir didn't glance back at Luc, his concentration unfading as he used his strength to finally summon his rune. Lord Riou was doing the same thing, calling for the Bright Shield Rune to end this.

To make a long story short, the two True Runes together defeated the beast and they all rushed to Gregminister for Ko to be healed by the famous doctor, Lukian. All the way there, Riou was carrying Ko, healing him.

Luc was equally exhausted but uninjured. He bore the trekking a little more until they were escorted to the palace where Ko was treated, now peacefully sleeping, unharmed. Luc was leaning on the marble wall of the palace where they were told to wait. Without even realizing it, a warm light was healing him.

"What—"

Immediately, Luc moved and distanced himself to whatever was touching him. He was Lord Riou, looking paler than Luc.

"Sorry," he said. "I wasn't able to use the rune on you."

"I'm fine," Luc said curtly. "You should take care of your health, Lord Riou. You look pale."

Luc didn't need to make a ruse out of this since Riou's sister had overheard and started to worry about him.

"Luc."

It was a voice that he hadn't heard for a long time. Luc bore his eyes at Tir but was shortly interrupted by one of the castle guards, telling them that they can now talk to President Lepant. Luc thought Tir would look unpleased about the situation but he nodded, determined to face what he expects.

The alliance went well thanks to Lord Riou and the presence of Tir McDohl. Tir had assured Riou it was all his doing why President Lepant agreed and tonight, they feasted and rested on the McDohl mansion. Luc secretly enjoyed the feast; there were so many people—all of them familiar—Pahn, Cleo, and Gremio, the loyal servants of the McDohl, and Kasumi, the recruit Lord Riou chose. While Luc was also a familiar face for them, they didn't exaggerate too much, which Luc appreciated. He enjoyed their presence and Gremio's dinner. Meals have never tasted so good—and Luc is hard to please.

As the dinner was over, Nanami gladly went to take a hot bath. Kinnison and Shiro have not yet arrived but Riou was assured they could sleep comfortably tonight in the forest—even more than in the castle.

"Hey, Luc."

Luc was outside the mansion, looking through the dark figures of the houses in Gregminister, capital of the Toran Republic. Tir have finally found and cornered him.

"Yes?"

"You still look the same," he said.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

Tir laughed. "No, not really, sorry. Thanks for saving me back there and hi, I guess—late introduction."

"There's no need to thank me."

"So modest," he said, smiling. "Isn't it a perfect time to gloat?" Luc snorted and Tir laughed hard. "Guess you've 'matured' now, eh?"

"And you haven't? Fishing the whole day without catching a single fish."

"Fishing is more worthwhile than crocheting. I guess you're still doing the same thing?"

"I am still under Lady Leknaat," Luc answered. "I will continue to follow her orders. It is not to change even fifteen years from now."

"I'll drop by then someday and see if that's going to be true," Tir replied, smirking. "If you're going to start wrecking havoc, I'll hit you somewhere on the head to get you right."

"..." Luc looked at the Rune of Life and Death bearer. "Don't act so matronly. I can take care of myself."

Before Tir can answer, Kasumi approached the door. When she saw Tir—as if Luc wasn't there, she stopped on her steps. Luc closed his eyes and swung his rod, teleporting to his room.

"Say Riou, why did you choose Kasumi?" Nanami asked Riou the next day.

Lord Riou, Nanami, Freed and Kasumi were heading back to Banner. Kasumi advanced to scout and clear the path and to find their two other companions.

"Kasumi is a ninja of Rokaku and participated too in the Gate Rune Wars," Freed said. "A ninja would be a great addition in the army."

"Actually, it's because I saw Tir and Kasumi blushed when they saw each other."

Lord Riou doesn't really think things through.

As they were halfway through the forest, they were reunited with Kinnison and Shiro. As Riou expected, they look fine—even finer than the last time they met. The archer assured Riou immediately that they knew Ko was found and they left to Gregminister thanks to Shiro's nose.

"Lord Riou," Kinnison said. "When we were looking through the forest, we found a secret entrance path to a village."

Afterwards was another story that fortunately no longer involved poisonous, giant bugs and former heroes.

"Hey, Luc."

Returning to the stone tablet where he was isolated, Lord Riou approached him.

"Yes?"

"We're going to infiltrate Rockaxe."

_End of Scene 2_


	3. scene iii : does the wind dream?

**Author's Notes:**  
I'd like to make an announcement. I invite people to help RAMUS-KUN in her SuikoGaiden project. Google the caps-locked name and visit her page. You will see more info there. Then there's also the site I want to credit, Suikoden Underground which provides a lot of media unlike Suikosource. It deserves more visitors and appreciation.

Secondly, I'd like to thank you those who had been reading this story. It will soon end. I think this is already half of the story.

This update is one week earlier :D and the longest. Not beta-ed, hehe.

* * *

**It's Not Sympathy**  
**_Scene 3: does the wind dream?_**

* * *

The day Luca Blight died, the day everyone rejoiced. The day Luca Blight died, the day the war had ended. The day Luca Blight died…a man had died.

Luc was mostly unscratched after the battle against Luca Blight. For a single man, he was extremely strong. Luc underestimated this single man who actually brought two parties to their knees. The prince even had the energy to swing his sword and cut any head clean off just like how he always did. This man was a monster. This man was powered by his bloodlust. His rage filled up his strength and people have called him a monster.

He wasn't a monster. He was a human, just like anyone else.

Just like anyone else, he can become Luca Blight, or worse. Just like anyone else, anger and rage can be used as strength and power. Just like anyone else, feelings are sources of vigor. Just like anyone else, he can kill many men if he wanted to.

Luc was forced to be _outside_ in such a glorious occasion because everyone else was inside. He watched everyone rejoice and celebrate, having killed the man everyone condemned. Luca Blight expected many to wish for his death but he never dreamt of it ever happening. Even at his death, he refused to believe of how humane he was—a man who was going to die.

The reason Luc was unwounded was not because of any special godly powers. He was the sole magician in Lord Riou's party; therefore, he was somewhere in the back, dealing damage with the Shredding or healing. It's not like he can actually beat Luca Blight to death with his rod.

Then again, there was Lord Riou.

No one had questioned his use of weapon. A tonfa was not going to kill anyone. Never had Lord Riou touched a sword, a spear, or any weapon that can kill a person. This was something Luc scorned of the Bright Shield Rune bearer.

A leader who refused to hold a sword and kill…it was pathetic.

Luc sat on the ground, his rod set near him and the tree unyielding behind him. Doctor Huan, the doctor of the army, insisted to check on him but Luc disappeared. He would have to insist some other time when those in need weren't bleeding to death. Among those bleeding to death was Kasumi, that female ninja Lord Riou chose from the Toran Republic. And so, it was expected that Sasuke wasn't around Luc, not that the two have been that close. He rarely sees the boy but was aware of his presence moving around the castle. He was like any curious child but had loyally kept a straight face about it.

Luc rested his eyes. It was important to clear his mind. Meditation, as one would call it. A few times, when people caught him doing it, they tried suggesting something to him as if it can help.

One day (like any other day in an army fighting in a war), Futch thought his dragon needed a bath and actually (really, the courage) asked Luc to come along.

"I heard the baths are really good!" he said to Luc. "You can try relaxing them rather than standing here all day."

Luc honestly didn't know how to respond to such offer. He _wasn't_ going to get inside a bathhouse and be in the same water with other people with all bare skin revealed! His embarrassment could only go as far in his face though, blushing very slightly. He definitely put an effort in betraying his feelings for his ego.

"I don't have time for that." Ack, lame. That didn't straightly say he didn't want to and wanted Futch to just leave him alone.

"Of course you do!" Futch said, grinning. "Don't be shy!"

Luc's only response was by ignoring him. Futch was fortunately not as stubborn as him and left, saying, "Suit yourself. C'mon, Bright!"

Another suggestion was a bit non-related to meditation.

Somehow, Luc got pulled into those cook-offs and he served as one of the four judges. Luc was simply doing his usual thing—standing in front of the Stone Tablet of Promise, then got dragged. The event was blurry but he swore it involved some drugs.

It was fortunately Luc's first and last visit there. His fellow judges were President Lepant's son, Sheena, Kinnison and Viki. When the plates were served, he can't help but blankly stare at the purple food now scooped on his spoon.

"What the hell…" Sheena muttered under his breath.

"Um…I guess we should eat this…" Kinnison didn't look thrilled but was too kind to reject it without giving it a try.

"Oh wow, this food reminds me of the food Prince made!" Viki said quite happily.

Luc just stared at it as if making sure it wasn't going to move…

The judges ate a spoon of the food and their gag reflexes kicked in…except Viki.

Sheena couldn't even spit out the food. His jaw dropped and his eyes lost its color. On his pale hand was a score of 1. Kinnison's hand was on his mouth, his back hunched and his face purple. He was going to hurl. Like Sheena, he gave the food a score of 1.

Viki's eyes were sparkling brightly, giving it a high 5 points.

On Luc's served plate, a score of zero was left there but everyone did not miss the way Luc suddenly shot up from his chair. The chair crashed on the ground and even his sense to teleport disappeared. He sprinted out of the kitchen and gagged horribly on the nearest, most unfortunate trash can.

"Hello, Luc."

Luc opened his eyes back in the present and the taste of that food made of a devil disappeared on the tip of his tongue.

"Yes?" he inquired to the former General McDohl, the younger one of course.

"I just came by to congratulate everyone," he said, smiling slightly.

"That's rare. A hero coming out of nowhere…"

Tir laughed a bit but it had little humor in it. "I'm not a hero, Lord Riou is."

Luc wanted to argue. That boy was no hero. The boy who held no real ideal, the boy who could not touch a sword and kill, the boy who had been the 'accidental' hero – what exactly did this boy do?

But then, his response was simple. "Of course." Tir left the young magician alone now.

The wind gently blew. The leaves rustled quietly and the grasses swayed hypnotically.

One evening, Luc visited the tower again. He was there to observe the stars for once. He recognized his star-reading skills inferior to Lady Leknaat. In fact, he deemed himself rather inferior to the lady whose existence saved him. Just like any student, Luc admired Lady Leknaat very much. Luc measured the sky in his view and found the right star to start. He took a spot to see the right angle, a spot away from the sleeping Feather. Without the need then to chin up (which was the improper way to gaze at the stars), he analyzed and read the stars in front of his view.

The stars were not so close together. For a stranger, it looked like a normal evening sky. There were only several stars seen. Most were confused with the other while the rest were so far that it could not be seen. Luc was not fooled. His emerald eyes saw every star and knew the person in those stars. However, simply identifying the star isn't enough. He had to find the link and the source that made these scattered stars in a single constellation.

Luc's eyes fell on a particular bright star lying in the middle of the stars. To call it center was wrong for it would be not accurate to call it so. This star was the Tenkai Star, Lord Riou's star. It was also the same star occupied by few heroes and the star that served as the greatest piece in the sky. With only a single gaze at the star, anyone would realize there is a constellation. The image will come up instantly because of this key star. The sky then becomes a large picture.

As he looked around, he saw the Tenmou Star, a dim star that was hard to see. Yet, it was part of the 108.

It was war after all, there were sure to be causalities.

It was Kiba Windamier's star, the father of Klaus Windamier. He was a loyal, great general from Highland whose loyalty was to the former king, Agares Blight, not to the throne. Luca Blight disliked this man a lot.

Luc's head turned slightly. A presence made itself known as it approached. When the blue attire came, he knew instantly who it was. The man was a bit surprised to see him though. It was rare encountering the magician anywhere but his usual place in front of the stone tablet.

Luc ignored him and continue to read the stars.

"Oh, it's you," Flik said, not sounding completely pleased but didn't want to start an argument. With that, he doesn't start a conversation. The two men have their own separate spots, gazing at a different area in the sky and staying quiet. Yet, there were no walls separating them but their silence.

And then, it came.

Breaker of composure, destroyer of silence, vanquisher of tranquility, ladies and gentlemen—meet Nina.

"SIR FLIIK!"

The two quiet men both shared a horrified face as they turned away from the sky and see the blond girl. If anyone else saw, they would have laughed, shaking their heads in pity. It was also rare for Luc to show anything in his face aside from a scorn. Luc just had a sudden bad feeling.

"Tch, you brat…" Flik grumbled.

Nina's smile did not fade though. She pouted to 'play along', an attempt to look cute. It never worked with anyone though, especially not with a man ten years older than her. Luc stayed back, heaving a quiet sigh.

"I knew you'd be here again!" Nina squealed. "You're probably waiting for me, or maybe even thinking of me in the middle of the night…eeek! So romantic!" She blushed furiously as both her mouth and imagination run wild. "But…"

Luc saw the girl's young eyes go to his.

"Why is HE here? What's his name again…"

"Luc," Flik answered immediately. Luc's fingers twitched to his rod. For once, Flik was determined to pursue a topic with Nina. "He's the apprentice of a great seer and studied under her. Even though he's a pretty boy, he's still very smart. He's very good with magic and Lord Riou often brings him during important battles. He was even in Riou's party against Luca Blight."

Luc watched the man who was slowly making casual steps for the stairs, with a boiling fury festering in him.

"…Even Tir McDohl, the hero in the Gate Rune Wars brought him along…"

And that line was a lie.

"I think the two of you have a lot in common. Er, I think you're very smart Nina, studying in the academy."

The first compliment ever from Flik to Nina made the girl blush and giggle. "Oh, sir Flik!"

"You two should get along just fine! I wouldn't want to interrupt!"

With some unexplained skills, Flik dodged away and escaped. Nina's trance broke when the man disappeared, turning to chase after him. "Wait, sir Flik!"

Nina's jaw dropped and her hand that had tried to grab Flik's cape remained in air. Unfortunately, her legs didn't run after Flik like they always do. Instead, she stayed and sighed. This meant Nina had something to say. Luc didn't want to even hear it.

Nina turned to Luc. She put her hands on her hips and studied Luc with calculative eyes. "Hmm, you do look pretty good."

"………….." Nope, no blush—not from a girl like her.

"I did meet you before. Back in Greenhill…" Nina's expression hadn't change. A hand went to cup her chin. "But you're just a cold, mean magician. Even if you have the brains and looks, you're not like Sir Flik who is noble, kind, honorable and brave! I mean, look at you. Any girl can punch you easily."

"I'd assume that would include you?" Luc asked edgily. A rare vein was popping out of his head and the smile twitching in the corner of his lips just killed an innocent puppy. "Care to try?"

"How rude!" Nina said indignantly, stomping a foot and throwing her arms down.

"You can't impose respect to the disrespectful," Luc countered easily.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Nina demanded.

Anytime soon, the whole castle would have woken up had not another presence broke the tension.

Luc was quite grateful that Nanami came now.

"Huh?" she blinked as soon as she came up. "Luc, Nina? Why are you fighting? I heard voices…"

Nina dramatically stepped back, gasping. A hand flew to cover her opened mouth. Nanami looked confused at Nina's mortified expression.

"YOU!" she said accusingly.

Nanami's eyes grew. "Wha?"

"Why are you here?" Nina demanded. "I heard soldiers complaining about you being noisy in the middle of the night…but I didn't think…and you always go here? And, and, Sir Flik…!"

Poor Nanami stared confused at Nina who was saying things that didn't make sense for her. Nina's conclusion was rather obvious but Nanami has always been oblivious with what was going on since their infiltration in Greenhill.

"I thought we were really friends!"

"We are!" Nanami responded, surprised at the exclamation.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me!" Nina turned around and Nanami looked anxious, not really catching up where it was going but Nina was obviously upset about her.

Nina's dramatic act ended soon as soon as she saw Luc. A sudden idea came to her that surprised Nanami as she turned around with a smile.

"Nanami, I have something to tell as your friend!"

Nanami stared at Nina cautiously, not wanting her to explode randomly again. "Okay…"

Nina ran beside Nanami and placed a hand on her shoulder. Luc was just in front of Nanami but Nanami was rather cautious of the hand settled on her shoulder to take notice. "We find true, romantic love at our age and I think it's time you find one. Under this beautiful sky, there is a handsome, talented boy who you might be interested in."

"Who?" she asked, more confused. Luc didn't know if he should be offended or not. Both answers imply so many things.

Nina slapped a hand on her face. "THERE you idiot!" she shouted, pointing at Luc. "Now stop following my Flik around!"

Nanami only felt awkward for being so clueless. Nina disappeared, now pursuing the blue-clad, ill-fated man.

"Er, what just happened?" Nanami asked, feeling weird.

"Tonight's usual burlesque," Luc answered cynically. "We've been cast for a while."

Nanami arched an eyebrow at Luc, still confused. "Well, whatever. Strange things happen a lot!"

"…Indeed."

"Yea," Nanami said, putting up a smile as she looked on the cold, stoned floor. "Like you know, your brother becoming a hero and all…I know he's capable of that though! It feels weird…and Jowy not around…it's strange…to see them on two different sides…but it's over now, right?"

Luc saw Nanami raise her head and trying to smile. How many times have he seen this girl fake a smile? Very few for their encounters were short but every time, she always tried to look happy. How many times have Lord Riou noticed this? Perhaps he's too busy with his role to notice his sister trying to catch up to protect him. Even if Lord Riou was skilled and even had Oulan as his bodyguard, Nanami continued to try stubbornly.

"No, not yet," Luc answered frankly. He betrayed the honor to commit a white lie.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"The stars have not completely gathered," he answered enigmatically, turning around. "Fate is not done yet."

"_Fate_?" Nanami started hotly. "My brother isn't a spawn of fate! No one ever decided this war!"

"Luca Blight did. Some people still do. Their intentions are all different. Time flows like the river, but time is an illusion. Fate is the string connecting everyone. Every action and thought binds everything into fate."

"There's no proof of that…"

"The present is proof itself," Luc answered. "And the past is the inevitable fact. What motivated your brother to fight? He did not long for war in the beginning and he did not seek vengeance in any way. But power was in his hand, literally. A rune that was a symbol of great cause."

Nanami fell silent. "Grandpa Genkaku…then at that time in Muse. When Anabelle told us about Grandpa Genkaku, Riou became strange. Jowy too…"

"You can call this a mere coincidence but it was the highlight in fate. Great men and women have died doing a great cause. Their deaths triggered greater people to continue their cause." Luc's eyes drifted in the sky. His gaze was beyond the clouds, beyond the clouds, beyond the stars, beyond the galaxy. "There is no beginning or end. Time does not exist to stand on any points. There is just fate, the real river people have decided to ignore for their selfishness."

Luc's sentiments dug deeper in his words. Three years ago and today were too similar. Odessa Silverberg, the founder of the liberation army, a cause that Tir McDohl succeeded despite being a noble of the opposing side; Anabelle, mayor of Muse who persistently tries to join the City-States against Highland and was succeeded by Riou, a Highlander.

Luc have observed fate with Lady Leknaat. Being with the seer who watches over fate, Luc had learned a lot from what it really is. There is a pattern seen in the great similarities. History does not repeat itself but people commit the same things, unlearning from the past. Fate only follows what humans continue to do. Luc's observation was correct, Lady Leknaat pointed out but yet, she shook her head and told him that fate can be changed. Luc gave no answer. Perhaps he does not understand quite as well like the lady.

"But fate can be changed, right?" Nanami said hopefully. "My brother can. He gathered everyone here and he can do anything. I don't really understand how, but I just believe in Riou…"

"Faith?" Luc said, inaudible to Nanami. It was ironically a homonym of the word 'fate'.

The faith to change fate? It was foolish.

Luc didn't realize it but he had said the following words out loud.

"No it isn't!" the girl answered. "Believing in someone is not stupid. It's normal to have faith in someone. It's something we all do so we can live happily together. We have to trust to each other for our dreams. Riou…Riou only dreams to end this war so everyone will be happy. Everyone trusts him in his dream, their dreams. I…I believe he can do it."

Dreams? Did Luc have any of those? What can he achieve with dreams? But he wanted something, something that is not in this stupid war, something that is not in the Magician's Island, something that is anywhere but hard to find…

_Love – _a life that Luc was so interested in but he knew he can never attain. It was tantalizing. The rune on his right hand that was forever in him stripped him of that life…a humane life. Having faith was 'normal', she says. Well, Luc wasn't normal. He was never going to be. But no, Nanami made him hopeful. She made him fantasize again a life that he never had, never understood, and wanted to have deep inside. Luc could see a hazy picture of this dream—a dream? Did Luc really have one?

Luc sighed, a chuckle escaping with his breath. There was a smile on his face and he came back to reality. Perhaps he can try trusting. It was foolish…it really was, but it felt good to have faith in someone…that maybe someday…

Of course, his thoughts would remain in him and his usual answer would be "Of course" or a long line of dots. But no, this time, he tried trusting. Relaying emotions into words, relaying words to ears—it was something Luc had never done for so long.

"Very well," he said resolutely. "Your brother…I will entrust all my dreams to him as well."

And then, it was time to invade Rockaxe.

"Hey, Luc."

"Yes?"

"We're going to infiltrate Rockaxe."

Those were the short, few lines that had Luc participating in the party. The plan was to burn down the flag and replaced it with theirs. While saying it as an invasion sounded violent, it was the most peaceful way to resolve the problem that encouraged war further. Gorudo, leader of Matilda refused to join their cause. This wasn't the reason of course. The fact is that his reasoning caused restlessness among the knights and the citizens. His forced defense will also lead to their demise. In a way, they were going to save the country from burning down.

Two of the knights, Miklotov and Camus, a blue and red knight, were among those who started the rebellion inside. They brought most of the knights with them as they quiet in front of Gorudo himself and joined Lord Riou's cause. Luc was absent with whatever had happened but something told him Lord Riou had done well even though his first objective was to convince Gorudo.

Luc was panting heavily. They've been running in the castle. Even though majority of knights have joined them, the ones remaining were strong. Monsters crawled everywhere too. Gorudo was obviously welcoming there.

A white-clad knight came at Luc's way. Luc jumped back and a swordsman blocked the word with his. Georg Prime, a rather suspicious, notorious swordsman with a long history, pushed the knight away and finished him with a stab full of ease. Years of experience have made the guilt or uneasiness disappear in him forever, for killing.

"These knights are as good as ever," he commented. "But nothing to be compared with the Queen's Knights in Falena…you okay?"

"Ah," he said, nodding though Luc felt a bit weak. He simply doesn't have that much physical strength or endurance, practically the very opposite of the young female fighter, Wakaba.

Riou knew they were going to do multi-tasking: running and fighting. He decided to bring Wakaba along. Nanami was with them too though Riou did extra effort, insisting her to stay in North Window castle. He failed of course.

"They're very strong!" Wakaba said, panting heavily. Even if she pants, she still has every ounce of energy to kick and move.

"Are you tired already?" A man with tiger-like eyes and a half-bald head save for the black cluster of hair tied in a pigtail. He also had a pointy, thin moustache under his nose. Despite how funny he might look, his arms were exposed and there were fine muscles formed. His fists were curled too, the style similar to Wakaba's.

Originally, they had Persemerga, a strange man who never sleeps or eats. He was clad in a heavy armor of black and was seeking the same man named Yuber. As they headed to Rockaxe though, he disappeared. Just as they were one member short, a dine-and-dash man, Long Chan Chan or LC Chan in short surprised the group, most especially Wakaba. Wakaba revealed this was his master, the one who eats and never pays money. It was also revealed how much her admiration to the strong ones can make her so gullible.

Georg Prime was so useful ever since Lord Riou talked to him way back in Lampdragon Pass. He was an experienced soldier and a worthy fighter. Shu even praised this man and Lord Riou for recruiting this valuable officer. This was the first time Lord Riou had him in the party though. Georg was useful in wars and often did not have the man personally under him. Knowing he has to go against knights, he called for the best swordsman there is. Besides, he needed an adult to supervise (Pesmerga barely counted as human). That was a humorous side comment he made that made George laugh, triggering too an odd comment he said, which was: "I have a lot of experience in babysitting."

The party had crossed through the castle tirelessly. Luc seemed to be the only one exhausted.

Monsters became more overwhelming as they proceeded. The knights and monsters can't co-exist together and Gorudo didn't seem to make sure the monsters wouldn't attack the guards either. They hurried past them. Luc used his rune to cast them away as they fled. They had no time to play around.

LC Chan and his student, Wakaba were sweeping a lot of enemies. They went on charging forward and performing complicated fighting skills together. Georg stayed close to the three of them. Just like a while ago, he would be there when they are in danger.

"You really are an experienced babysitter," Lord Riou had commented, adding awe than humor in his voice.

Georg smiled a bit, his sword still raised. "I told you so."

Luc raised his staff and pointed it to a griffin coming from the ceiling. He held the griffin back with his wind rune, giving both Riou and Nanami to work together to defeat it. Georg killed a griffin that came forth from behind.

"There are knights coming!" Georg shouted. "Get to the stairs!"

Riou nodded, following LC Chan and Wakaba. Nanami was behind and Luc stayed behind for a while. A scream came from there and Luc saw Wakaba with a fresh cut in the arm by a sword. Riou's frenzy fueled his legs and extraordinary strength fought against the sword that was about to attack LC Chan. Luc chanted quickly the spell for Healing Wind to save Wakaba before its too late.

"You need to be alert!" LC Chan said to Wakaba as soon as she regained consciousness.

"Sorry, Master!" Wakaba bowed her head in shame but quickly recovered once the call for battle resumed.

They proceeded up to the stairs but knights keep on coming from behind. Just one more floor and this would be all over.

"Go on ahead, boy!" LC Chan shouted as he and Wakaba pulled back to take a stance on the rear.

"Master and I will hold them down!" Wakaba said.

Georg nodded to Lord Riou. "You can do it from here on. I'll help here but if there are any enemies, run! Do what you have to do first and we'll follow to help you."

Riou nodded to the man firmly. "Nanami!"

His sister nodded in response and the two went on ahead. Luc remained. He would only drag them down with his exhausted body. They probably needed him here more anyway.

Luc leaned on the wall. His grip on his rod was getting weaker. The white-clad knights were coming. Luc prepared to chant The Shredding once more. His concentration remained firm and the rune on his right hand felt warm. Magic flowed in his veins and his rod began to shake from the power.

"Shredding!" he shouted, pointing his rod to the knights. Tornadoes formed itself from the ground and threw the knights disarrayed. Luc let the others finish the job as he leaned on the wall, ready to fall down and crash. His focused dimmed a bit and he idly looked around as if the raging sword and fist fight was not interesting. He found a familiar blue orb glowing on top of a porcelain table. For a moment, he was absorbed in the blue light but his senses sent a jolt of electricity in him.

"We have to go!" he bellowed.

"A bit occupied," Georg answered in between his teeth, his sword clashed with another.

The omen pressed tighter in Luc's chest as he gritted his teeth. His first step was wobbly but no one noticed that. There was no time to lose…

Luc's thoughts went speeding resolutely. He touched the rune in his hand one more time. He closed his eyes, ignoring the exhaustion in his body. The boy began to chant again, a long chant that no one has ever heard before. It was a complex chant that sounded so different and too long compared to other chants. But for Luc, it has always been in him. He knew the chant without even studying them. It was in him, in the rune.

The warmth burst into flames in him. He tried not to fall down in his knees. His knuckles were white from gripping so tightly at the rod shaking violently from the overflowing power. He wasn't done yet. An incomplete summon of magic would causes disastrous results especially on the caster. The power was already uncontrollable and Luc resisted releasing it yet. His body was drained of energy but if Luc even thinks of that now, this spell would fail.

LC Chan and Wakaba were fortunately not into runes that much and resumed fighting, finding nothing odd. Georg however was too sharp to not notice. He turned his head to glance. In his years in the battlefield, he had never heard such a rune chant. His surprise became bigger as he see the young mage struggling.

"Hey, Luc—"

What the…roaring?

Luc's magic has always been strong but the wind had never _roared_.

Luc finished his chant and readily released the power that festered using his magic. Two tornadoes erupted from the ground. Unlike The Shredding, the tornadoes looked monstrous and gigantic that the whole hall was getting whipped by the wind. The violent zephyr broke every material there was. The three fighters were strong enough to fight back but definitely not against the two wind dragons, mistaken as tornadoes, that was fed by the knights with their own flesh. The knights were all shocked, dropping their swords. As the wind dragon swallow them, the air pressure built up and they spat out blood. Their lungs thirst for air hungrily. Some of them were crushed by the wind in the enclosed place and the lucky ones were tossed aside but resulting to major head injuries and bruises. The whole scene was only seen by one man.

LC Chan and Wakaba were taking cover. Luc had dropped to the ground, his consciousness sleeping. Georg struck his sword to the ground and knelt on one knee to prevent him from getting blown away. In the small space in his opened eyelids, he witnessed the merciless wind. He'd never seen the Wind Rune like this…no matter how strong the caster is. Such damage reminded him the power of strong runes…True Runes.

"Hu…hurry!" Luc said to them the instant the enemies were down. He forced himself to stand up with his rod.

LC Chan and Wakaba went on ahead while Georg helped Luc to continue. Luc let the man take his arm and put it around his neck. He couldn't take another step but Luc was not ready to fall into consciousness. He wasn't going to let himself to.

The magician's heavy breaths were loud. It was the only one making noise as they strode the hallway. The two martial artists had gone way ahead already, clearing any enemies they could have encountered.

Luc saved a few breaths to speak.

"You…you saw it."

Georg didn't respond for a long time. Luc didn't say another word either. Their silence remained throughout their short time together. When they arrived, a flash of something bright—gold and black alarmed them. Georg pulled his sword with his free hand but when the light died, the only man he saw on the ground was Gorudo…and Nanami.

"Kid!" Georg shouted, rushing to the scene. Wakaba and LC Chan were dodging arrows and putting the archers unconscious. Lord Riou was pale and stained in blood, his hands shakily on Nanami's fallen body. A young man not too far from Lord Riou's age, dressed in white was leaving the scene, a clean sword drawn out. He wasn't the murderer though nor does he hold the murder weapon. An arrow was struck on Nanami's chest near her left shoulder. Tears were piling in her eyes but a smile continued to exist in her face. Riou lifted her body with his hands and his tears were falling onto her blood.

Luc can hear Nanami's voice but it was inaudible. Georg was saying something to Shu. Luc heard soldiers running about.

Luc saw Nanami's face. Tears were finally in her eyes, expressing every pain, joy, anger, frustration, love, hate and confusion that built up since the beginning. Her lips were smiling again.

How many times have Luc seen her feign a smile? All the time in their rare encounters.

How many times have Lord Riou seen his sister feign another smile? Everyday? Never?

A new moment washed over, erasing the days that she had feigned a smile. Nanami was bleeding and crying. She was on the very brick of death but her faith was undying. Despite everything, she continued to believe. She only has one request. Her dream was impossible but she never chased it. She chased Riou and chased his dream. She wanted to chase the past slipping in every moment in the flow of fate. Her selfishness brought her shame, shame that was also in her eyes.

Her request was simple and loving.

"Call me…'big sister'…just…once."

"Big sister…"

Nanami cried uncontrollably but she could not choke on her own tears. She smiled at Riou.

"Tha…thank…you…little…br…brother."

How many times have they seen Nanami smile honestly?

Once, and the last time too.

Luc took his usual spot in front of the stone tablet. He had a couple of injuries but all he needed was a week of rest. A few days earlier, he went out and took the usual place. Even as he stood where he always was, it was as if he had never stood here at all.

"Kid, you okay?" George came up to him.

"I am," he said. "But address me properly. You can call me by my name."

"Sorry 'bout that. You kids just remind me of a couple of people." George added, "Luc."

"You speak a lot of these people. Who are they?"

Georg looked at Luc's eyes seriously. "Every man has a secret." Georg had nodded to Luc before he went away.

Later that afternoon, a meeting was called in the war room. Luc teleported there on the last minute, seen somewhere in the side where it was less crowded. The final battle was finally beginning. They were going to attack the final area tomorrow: L'Renouille.

_End of Scene III._


	4. scene iv : where the wind blows

**Author's Note:**  
Long delayed, so now I present chapter 4…

Final chapter, soon…

**

* * *

  
It's Not Sympathy**_**  
Scene 4: where the wind blows...**_

* * *

  


Luc's troops advanced forward. Since his day one in the castle, he's been assigned to an individual group. Naturally, they were magicians like him. It wasn't as hard as he imagined to teach and to lead them. The fault wasn't Luc's of course—he expected the men to be stupid, undisciplined soldiers, but they were behaved. Most were just scared though of this cold magician.

The troops were in perfect condition. Luc hadn't seen the opportunity to strike with magic. They were in between the melee and archery troops. Currently, the cavalry troops are advancing forward valiantly.

Luc can see the mass number of people charging and attacking under the gaze of the blue sky. The bed of grasses was disfigured from fire, magic, and blades and feet. It was noisy and loud, so unlike of yesterday.

"_Believing in someone is not stupid. It's normal to have faith in someone. It's something we all do so we can live happily together. We have to trust to each other for our dreams. Riou…Riou only dreams to end this war so everyone will be happy. Everyone trusts him in his dream, their dreams. I…I believe he can do it."_

His emerald eyes stared at the cold floor of the castle.

She believed in him until the end. She chased him and his dream despite her confusion. With absolute faith, she followed – not because she was his servant, but because she loves him.

Would someone 'love' him as much as Nanami had loved his brother? Or would he be the one who would be chasing after the beloved and die for him or her?

"Um…"

Would he be the tragic hero who would be left alone, or would he be the martyr to be the first to die?"

"Ah…um…"

How would it feel like – for such despair?

"…Mister Luc?"

His gaze lapsed and two visible sandals appeared on the floor. He recognized the sky-blue dress and the ever-confused pair of eyes.

"Miste—"

"Yes?"

The teleportress, Viki, bit her lip. "Umm, I know you're busy and all…well, not really! You look so serious and bored just standing here, so I don't think you're busy…but since you're not busy and I don't think you are, I want to ask you something."

Luc gave her a quiet, expressionless, still look. Viki was melting under the gaze.

"Ah-ah, well, you don't have to look mean…"

Luc didn't like the sudden change of topic since the ditz was finally going to finish her statement. "What is it you want?" he asked, irritated.

"It's not like you're busy!" she defended hastily. She covered her mouth as if she told a blasphemy. Luc scowled. "Ah, well…I was thinking." She started to do funny gestures. After a minute or so, she said, "Would you like to go on a picnic?"

She finally had managed to say it out. A huge burden was now off her shoulders.

Luc was quiet for a while, somehow letting the detail sink in. His mind was still in deep thought, so the supposed casual idea made his mind a bit stunned. It was funny how it worked, with a supposed intelligent young man like him. He turned his head away, finding the other side of the room interesting. With a word, he made Viki's efforts useless: "No."

"Oh," she said, extremely disappointed.

Viki didn't appear to be leaving anytime soon. Her eyes were downcast. Though Luc was cold-hearted – at least, appeared one, he wasn't genuinely un-feeling to not sense awkwardness. He gazed at her disappointed look.

"Why?" he asked.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Why?" he repeated.

"Why?" she asked.

"Yes, why."

She cocked her head. "Huh?"

Luc growled inwardly. "Why do you want to have a picnic?"

"Oh!" she said. A smile came up in her face and her eyes squeezed happily. "You look lonely standing here, so I thought I should invite you outside."

"No…you should just go alone."

"Charge!" roared the soldiers. A familiar cry on the enemy's side can be heard: Lucia, chieftain of the Karaya tribe. Luc eyed on Lucia's unit. With the strength of the Karayas, a simple combat between soldiers would have greater causalities on their side. He was going to signal an attack on the approaching unit, but a trembling cry alerted him. Hearing horses coming to their side was even more alerting.

"_When—"_

General Hauser's cavalry unit was just there. With Jess, former acting mayor of Muse, in the unit, he didn't expect the side—

"Gyack!"

The magicians were easily going down with their horses from the real cavalry unit. He can hear Jess' cry to intercept and protect their unit. Luc knew it was hopeless. He could recognize the pair, Seed and Culgan easily. Camus, the only real fighter in the magician's unit, was taking care of forces attacking from the other side with the rune mistress Jeanne. This corner was on Luc's command.

"All to the ground!" he ordered. He was the only one who didn't follow. For those who didn't wouldn't be his fault if their heads would be severed. Jeanne have realized this much sooner and scared off horses with her Lightning Rune before letting the horses lower.

"Shining Wind!" he shouted after muttering the chant. His rune glowed and his staff released the redirected magical energy. The spirit of the wind blew out of nowhere behind Luc. His robes billowed in the effect and his hair whipped in the air. The wind darted like an arrow on top of the ducked magicians and knocked most of the soldiers off their horses. The other soldiers' horses panicked and fled, but some were blown all together. Those trained had their horses ducked like the magicians.

"What power!" Seed hissed.

Culgan could easily spot the source of this power though. "Seed!" he called.

"Ah!"

The spirit of the wind sapped the chivalry unit and now soothed to a calming wind that the magicians breathed. The spell was still to be finished though. Luc steered the horse in an attempt to run, but his own horse was a bit shocked from the power on Rune he just used. He grimaced at the bad timing.

A knight in red intercepted, taking on Seed. Camus evaded past him. Luc's situation hadn't changed.

Quick thinking plus recklessness in a situation like this, Luc took the chance to cast a quick-spell from his Pale Gate Rune. He stood there, awaiting those two men. His rod moved and pointed like a lord to vanquish them.

"Open Gate!"

A void, a hole wrapped open above Luc. A canon emerged, and this canon was actually from a ship. The thing materialized from the void, particles coming together. A powerful aura of magic began to spread. But then, the particles coming together suddenly broke apart and the hole disappeared or the sky mended the hole.

The magician felt intense pain as the cold sword sliced through his shoulder. He fell from his horse and dropped to the ground, dropped his staff. His staff rolled to Culgan's feet. The summoning was completely cancelled.

Seed and Camus were locked together in a parry, but Seed pushed him back and went after Luc to finish him off. The movement of the horse running toward him hypnotized him. The ground became shaky and the sky melted in his view. Dimness crowded his mind, but then a sword pierced through this darkness.

He lay on the ground and weakly opened his eyes. Little orbs of light have fallen from the sky. He felt it like a snow melting warmly and rejuvenating his wounds. He felt for his fallen rod and wobbly stood up. He looked around.

"Hey brat, you awake?" he heard the old grizzly bear, Viktor cry as he easily took down three soldiers mounted on horses.

Luc squeezed his eyes tightly and suddenly regained voice. "Pull back!" he ordered loudly with a signal with his rod. He rode back onto his horse's back and followed his own unit that Jeanne temporarily led. As soon as his unit was in a good distance, he raised his rod and pointed it to the sky. The magicians followed his suit and the end of their rods glowed. The cavalry unit of the enemy was ablaze in whirlwinds. Horses panicked with the swishing noises and the cutting-edged wind.

Viktor's unit saved them. Though they weren't skilled in cavalry, they were strong soldiers, enough to drive Culgan and Seed's unit off. Luc didn't stay standing still. He went on onwards carefully on the sidelines. Their units were blocking the east, where they were. They were many interceptions in the middle. As Luc's unit approach L'Renouille, he spotted Lord Riou's unit taking on Lucia and Han's unit at the same time. Lucia's unit was extremely fast.

Again, Luc made the signal. They blasted Lucia's unit to cause disarray. Even Lord Riou's units were forced to duck from the dust and noise that erupted. Lord Riou made fastest recovery and used this chance to strike at Han's unit. However, a cavalry unit once again intercepted and Luc saw Han fleeing to L'Renouille.

"My lord, focus on getting to L'Renouille and defeat the king!" Shu advised to Lord Riou.

Riou nodded and his unit began to move. Luc made another signal to stop pursuers from coming after them.

"We're going to L'Renouille and defend from there!" he yelled. It was safer than being out in the battlefield. With the king of Highland inside, they wouldn't do anything reckless to the city.

As Luc's unit moved, so did Lucia's unit. Lucia seemed to separate from them though as her allies ward off some soldiers. Luc chanted The Shredding and took off some Karayans off their feet. Unfortunately, Lucia had gone past the area of reach of the magic and got inside the city.

Later on, his unit finally arrived. Flik's and Viktor's units were not too far, but were a bit busy still warding enemies off. General Hauser was taking care of a lot of units, while Ayda's and Kinnison's were still firing multitude of arrows. Mazus, the other 'great' magician was making quite a scene.

"Lord Riou," Shu said. "We have to take down King Jowy now. If we don't, we will only prolong the war."

Riou nodded.

"All our men are not here at the moment, but select those who should come with you. We can't bear to wait even for a second for more of them to come."

Having heard this, a voice spoke up firmly. "Let me come with you, Riou."

"Rina!" came Eilie's cry. Her protest seemed to have change upon frowning and standing up. "Then I will come too!"

"No," Rina replied. "Stay here with our brother."

She sensed the concern in her tone and was guilty of it. There, she turned her head slightly to Doctor Huan's circle where they were treating Bolgan's heavy wound. She could barely see what the situation was and was told not to disturb them.

"Besides," Rina smirked. "It makes me jealous to see another woman of beauty and strength among these men. Though I'm not really the type to be in battle…"

"Rina…"

Riou did not question Rina's resolve. He nodded once their eyes met. When his eyes met Eilie's, their eyes lingered at each other for a moment, until he silently nodded too. Whether Eilie still had doubts, it had been decided.

A red-haired turned to this scene. Having watched the moment, she couldn't just silently stand around.

"Hix, let's go!"

Her partner was not as enthusiastic with the idea. The rough battle they just went through had him panting – and the crazy concern for Tengaar.

"I don't think that's a very good idea…" he slowly said, but then added with a look at Riou, "I mean, I'll come to help!"

Tengaar impatiently tapped her foot. "Then what are we waiting for?"

The young warrior looked at Tengaar with pleading eyes. "Tengaar, I don't want you to get hurt."

Tengaar looked scandalized. "If you don't want me to get hurt, then protect me!" She loomed like a tower in front of Hix. "We're both from the Warriors' Village! We don't run away from fights just because we don't want to get hurt!"

"It'd be all right." Riou approached the duo. "I won't let suffer anymore. We…will end everything, so please, lend me all your strength."

Tengaar smiled passionately and Hix tentatively smiled, moved by the lord's caring words. A little bit from the corner, a bulky young man showed a lot of disapproval in his face.

"I guess I'd have to come then."

Riou had experienced more than once Bob's indifference attitude, but he had already learned much that the lycanthrope cared.

"Thank you, Bob."

"Hmph."

"Then, Luc…"

Luc did not delay the conversation. "Lady Leknaat had ordered me to help the army. If you request my assistance, then I will come."

People just answer so differently just to say something. The thought made Riou smile knowingly, which only made the magician raise an eyebrow.

"We'll be off, Shu," Riou told the strategist.

Shu nodded. "Be careful, Lord Riou."

* * *

"Riou, we've lost our army, but not our spirit!" Lucia cried out. "I will not let you pass, for all the warriors that have died – for the Karaya, FOR THE KING!"

Fire erupted from the insignia of the Fire Rune in Lucia's right hand. Rina's face was contorted with disdain as she attacked with the same element. The two Fire Rune Bearers glared at each other venomously, an animosity in which that empowered their runes.

Luc took this opportunity to use his Pixie Rune. He lowered his rod and positioned his aim. His left hand sparkled, sending tickles of energy in the ends of his fingers and toes. He sprang like a hare from the back and reappeared in mid-air with his rod pointed down at the chieftain. With a strike that would have been at the head had not Lucia attempted to move, Lucia was thrown off once struck at the side. Riou was not reluctant to strike at the battle that was clearly one-sided. At the same time, Lucia was not reluctant to sacrifice her life.

Lucia whipped her weapon to wrap around one of Riou's tonfa. Hix rushed in the scene and sliced the whip, but the strong elastic did not give into the blade easily. Lucia pushed Hix yards back with a mighty kick on the stomach. Tengaar cried out for her fiancé, in which she soon replied with a Revenge Earth spell on Hix. The warrior was back to his feet again and doubled team with Riou against Lucia, each of them taking turns into striking her. Lucia has quick reflexes and good control of her whip to ward of Riou's speedy attacks a bit.

"Riou, Hix!" Rina shouted. She raised her rune-embedded hand. "Flaming Arrows!"

Rina's rune glowed. Hix backed away, while Riou, glued to the spot the whip would let him, put together his tonfa to form a shield. Even if Lucia tried to tug her whip, Riou's tonfa would not budge. To avoid the downfall of flames upon her, she released one of Riou's tonfa and pulled back. At the instant she did, Hix lunged and did a vertical swipe. Lucia dodged, but not without her shoulder getting caught in the blade.

She saw to whom the match was favourable for. Perhaps she has been blinded and fooled by her own emotions to not see this at the start, but she dared not to give in. She was ready to give up her life. Her anger, rage, fury…she looked at the young leader – it had been all his fault, his idea of bringing in his leadership in which Lucia believed would be a failure.

"It's not over yet!"

Riou did not show any change in his face despite the weak statement over the situation at hand.

"Riou, let me handle her," Rina said as she make her way in front. Without turning, she continued, "Please, end this war."

Lucia was outraged. "I won't let anyone pass! Not the leader!"

Riou nodded at Rina, once again not questioning her resolve. By this, he had completely ignored Lucia.

"Luc!"

The magician complained in his mind the excessive use of his rune recently. In the outside, he just quietly complied. He created a distraction as they ran past Lucia. The chieftain of course tried to give chase, but Rina wouldn't let her get off that easily.

"This place will fall with everything in this war," Rina whispered audibly. Her eyes flared with the desire for revenge and anger – the glint that Eilie did not see, but had sensed, for the time their brother was struck by the Karayan.

"You're correct," Lucia replied. "Nothing would fall as long as I protect this place to stand!"

* * *

"So, it has come to this." Culgan slowly unsheathed his sword.

"We can't let you touch our king," Seed said, his sword already unsheathed. "Even though the hope is little, we believe in it. You're not going anywhere."

"…get out of the way."

Culgan narrowed his eyes. "We've told you, Lord Riou, we can't let you touch our king. We believe in him, the hope for Highland. We're not going to let you pass."

"Just get out of the way."

"We won't just oblige and make it easy for you!" Seed said angrily. "Why don't you kill both of us? You've killed enough of this country to make our deaths reasonable!"

"There's never a death made reasonable by murder."

"Then what proposed for this war to spark, Lord Riou? Have you forgotten Luca Blight?"

Luc looked at the leader's unchanging face.

"Because people wanted change, even Luca Blight."

Culgan became intrigued, though slightly annoyed by what he had just concluded. "And you are to bring order with the people's cry for change?"

Luc looked at the leader's right hand.

"That's right."

"Cocky, aren't you?"

"Who are you to bring 'order'?" Seed spat. "You're worse than I thought! You'll never understand being under that crazy prince's rule."

"Enough chitchat," Culgan said coolly. "Aren't you in a hurry, Lord Riou? If you make no haste in dealing with us, then you will bring no 'order'."

"I would force my way in then."

"Of course," he said quietly. "With swords."

Riou prepared himself. "No, never…never with swords."

Seed advanced first, followed by Culgan, straight at Riou. As Riou took in a defensive stance, a humanoid wolf crossed in between them. The two were not at fault for halting and looking up at this beast – a lycanthrope.

"Hmph!" he grumbled. "You owe me so much since you're so weak!"

Hix, who has been intently watching Riou's face and listening to his words, firmly grasped the hilt of his sword. "Lord Riou, please go!"

Tengaar would rejoice for Hix's brave initiative. She winked at Riou, truly in support of her boyfriend.

"You're not going anywhere!" Culgan threatened.

Bob's size and menace was intimidating enough for a start as a distraction. As only Riou and Luc are then left to go, they were able to slip past easily.

Hix closed his eyes and meditated for a moment, his sword vertically up and close to his face.

"Tengaar, protect me with your blade and I will be your strength."

* * *

Luc had seen no signs of anyone pursuing them – something he had hoped very little would happen. With only the two of them, the times have been extremely difficult. Riou was not showing his waning stamina, but Luc can hear his fast heartbeat. Luc was quite drained of his magic. Though he suffered little physically, he believed not he could truly fight at the battle they would be soon.

"Lord Riou—"

Guards cried out as the door behind them burst open. A feathery beast screeched and blew them away, knocking them unconscious. Out from the griffon's back were three tall figures, one of which they all easily recognized: Jeanne.

"Tee-hee…" was her usual greeting.

Riou smiled widely in relief. "Everyone!"

The garbed red-haired man smirked. "Well, not everyone, but I'm one man worth an army – or even more." This cocky phrase came from no one else but Zamza.

Another flaming red-haired was standing beside him. Her muscled arms were exposed, looking powerful enough to break necks easily. "Hm, Shu told us to come here and protect you."

"Yes…" Jeanne said. "Normally, I wouldn't want to fight too much, but since the handsome requested it…"

"Where are the others?" Zamza looked around. "Are they all dead?"

Riou was quite shocked by the statement.

"Hopefully not," Luc said.

"No, they aren't dead," Riou said. With his lack of explanation, still, everyone was silenced. He allowed this silence to drift in them. "Let's move."

Feather cried aloud, spreading his wings.

In those feathers, Luc saw the castle he has been, but rarely had he truly seen it. In the sky he was with for a moment in the flight with Feather, in the ecstasy of fire that took over as the wind and the light merged in his skin, he felt the message reawaken itself.

Under the sky was a castle, a castle whose insides were locked from outside. In there, he stood near the tablet. Upon remembering the day before then, he walked off the spot and approached the teleportress.

"Where would you like to go, Riou?" Viki asked. She cocked her head and studied Luc. "You're not Riou."

Luc shook his head. "No."

"Oh! You'd like to teleport too! I thought you could do it on your own though."

Luc gave no sign of impatience at the slow catch up. "It's about something else."

"Oh. Okay. What is it?"

"I'd like to apologize about a while ago," he said. His voice lacked sincerity, but it had no sarcasm or humour in it like something he'd usually say. "The…weather was bad."

"A while ago…" she pondered. "Oh, the picnic! Oh, it's okay! If you say the weather is bad. It was pretty windy! I wonder where the wind blows to since it was in such a rush!"

Luc lowered his head and smiled ever so slightly.

"Well," he said. "It seems it's always seeking something."

_End of Scene 4._


End file.
